Encantamento
by Narizinho
Summary: “Madrugada gélida de lúgubre silêncio chega manchando meus sonhos de bruma, e o sangue trazendo-me o gosto da juventude…” - IchigoRukia. Happy Halloween 8D


* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira one/songfic de Bleach; então sejam legais comigo, onegai. Songfic baseada _parcialmente _no filme _Stardust._ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**N/A²: **REPOSTANDO.

* * *

**-  
**

_Bleach não me pertence; se pertencesse, algum hollow sapeca teria feito a Inoue escorregar numa casca de banana e quebrar o pescoço._

**-**

**Encantamento**

**-**_In the night... when the stars sing litany of horror__  
I raise the chalice... full of blood to the dark moon that announces the death __  
In the dismal smiles... by the rotten mouth, painted eyes like a black pitch __  
A shout rises from beyond... from beyond the death is near... the death has arrived _

Sobre o concreto, apenas os cadáveres das anteriormente viçosas folhas, que, hora ou outra, eram levados pelo vento. O mesmo vento, que pelas copas obscuras das árvores, ecoava.

Incisivo, o frio obrigava as poucas pessoas daquela pacata cidade a continuarem em suas respectivas casas.

Corujas, piavam numa sinfonia agoniada e queixosa. Cheia, a lua ornamentava a noite morta, portadora de poucas estrelas.

O solo pardo; as raízes que nele sem prendiam, mantinham os braços, juntamente com seus louvores às trevas, voltados para o alto. As sombras dançavam alegres sob a débil luz da lua.

A bruma alastrava-se por todos os cantos. O uivar lamuriante de um lobo, soou aterrorizante.

_The singer with its tormented voice sings hymns of pain... pain... __  
__The mad painter and its brush paints walls and windows black _

Rukia, que a tudo observava através do vidro embaçado de sua janela, sorriu satisfeita enquanto acariciava seu gato, dono de pêlos um tanto alaranjados. Mirou a mesma mão a qual acariciava o animal e pôde perceber as profundas rugas e manchas de envelhecimento em sua pele.

'Maldição!' praguejou mentalmente. _Precisava_ _renascer_.

Caminhou vagarosamente até certo armário num canto da trevorosa sala. Um ringido alto ecoou pela velha casa ao abrir da porta do mesmo. E, retirando seu xale negro de dentro do empoeirado guarda-roupa, envolveu-se nele; fechou a porta num estrondo.

**-**

**-  
**

"Rukia-san!" acenava certa jovem ruiva para a idosa que ali passava.

Rukia sorriu-se maquiavélica por dentro.

"Inoue...Querida... Você não foi me visitar hoje..."

"Desculpe-me... É que..."

"Não precisa se explicar..." disse ela, de forma doce. Por um minuto faltou-lhe o ar e a velha Rukia tombou.

Num gesto preocupado, Inoue a capturou no ar.

"Rukia-san..." chamou-a, preocupada.

"Inoue..." tentou ela, num fio de voz. "Leve-me para casa... Sinto...que... Meu fim está próximo..."

"Rukia-san..." chamou-a outra vez, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

**-**

**-  
**

Com Rukia apoiada em seus ombros, Inoue chegava à casa da mesma. Ao adentrar a velha casa, um estampido seco ecoou pela atmosfera sombria, devido a violência a qual a porta fora fechada.

O silêncio precedeu um miado manhoso do gato. A jovem Orihime caiu desacordada sobre a madeira empoeirada do chão.

**-**

**-  
**

Atada sobre uma grande mesa rodeada de velas, – as quais variavam entre vermelho, roxo e preto – a jovem Orihime despertou.

_Flowers fade... as she'd pass... when the bells over the ancient church ring midnight...__  
Strange figures rise from the fog...__  
_

A lâmina dilacerou com precisão a carne de Inoue. Em poucas horas, suas veias estavam secas; e seus órgãos devidamente 'guardados', segundo Rukia.

O badalar macabro dos sinos anunciava a chegada da meia-noite. Rukia sorriu vitoriosa e direcionou o mesmo sorriso ao gato, que apenas a observava.

Rukia devorou o coração da jovem ali sacrificada, juntamente com o sangue da mesma. Em minutos, Rukia havia retomado sua forma jovem. Era dona de uma beleza invejável. Fitou o gato por instantes, que lambia o sangue respingado no chão. Aos poucos, o animal tomava a forma humana.

"Ichigo..." suspirou a feiticeira.

Rukia correu ao encontro do jovem e o abraçou.

"Rukia..."

Abraçaram-se longamente.

Aquele encantamento macabro fora quebrado. A luxúria os afogaria naquela noite...

_Like a funeral party... the children plays with old buried skulls...__  
__The clown that never smiles kisses the woman with two heads _

(**Theatres des Vampires – Macabria**)


End file.
